


The Road Not Taken

by a2zmom



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was frost.</p></blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

So many hard decisions.

Leaving Buffy so that she could have more than he could ever give her. Giving up the life he dreamed of so he could protect her. Ordering Connor to leave his home so his friends would be safe. Accepting Wolfram and Hart's offer so he could give Connor the life he deserved.

He's always take the harder road, the untrod path. And what has it gotten him?

Buffy dead. Connor insane. Cordelia possessed. Fred destroyed. Wes murdered.

Oh yes, he took the road less traveled by, he thinks bitterly. It really did make all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was frost.


End file.
